


Where have you been all my life

by Prettyunique



Category: Rizzles - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts at the beginning when Maura didn't know Jane was actually undercover and mistook her for a Prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second impressions

2 weeks after the incident in the cafe (when Maura met Prostitute Jane)

 

Jane parks her car in the nearest available space

'Hey, what we got?'  
'Looks like a hit a run. Medical examiners going over the body...Oh, I forgot to tell you Dr Marrow left.' replies Korsak

Jane stops walking and looks at Korsak

'Don't toy with me'  
'Seriously' replies Korsak

They continue walking

'There is a God'

They get to the body

'Jane, this is...'  
"Spoke too soon" whispers Jane

'Dr Maura Isles'

Korsak points to Jane

'Detective Jane Rizzoli'

Maura looks at Jane

'You two know each other?'

'We met briefly in the cafe' replies Jane

Maura continues examining the body

Korsak looks at Jane

 

'Its a long story'

'I heard you had an altercation a few days ago. Was that true?'

'Heard? from who' asks Jane 

'Stanley'

'Yea, well Stanley's got a big mouth' replies Maura

 

Jane smiles

 

'What happened?' whispers Korsak

'Not now, Korsak'

 

3 days later 

Maura walks into to the Dirty robber.

Jane and Korsak are sitting at a booth

 

'Look who just walked in'

'So' replies Jane

'Ok, What happened between you two?'

 

Jane doesn't answer

 

'You two had an argument?'

'Nah, it was just embarrassing really'

'For you or her' asks Korsak

 

Jane doesn't answer, again

 

'I don't need to know, just sort it'

 

Korsak looks at Maura

 

'Listen she's a decent person and she's good at her job. I think you two can become good friends'

'And you know this because' 

 

Korsak shrugs his shoulders 

 

'I have a sixth sense' Korsak replies

 

Jane laughs

 

'I'll see you tomorrow'

'See ya' Jane replies

 

Korsak leaves and Maura walks over to Jane

 

'Hi'

'Hey' replies Jane 

'May I join you?'

'Why so you can offer me more money?'

 

Maura looks at her

 

'I'm kidding...Seriously, take a seat'

 

Maura does

 

'What you drinking?' asks Jane

'Glass of Zinfandel, thanks'

 

Jane calls the barmaid over 

 

'I'm so embarrassed' 

'Don't be, I was dressed like a hooker'

 

The barmaid brings the drinks over

 

'Thanks...so how you finding BPD so far?'

'Good...did you know the Zinfandel is originally from Europe?'

'Really?' replies Jane

 

Maura nods and takes a sip of her wine

 

'Now they...they only make it in California. You don't care about this stuff do you'

'No, I do' Jane replies

 

Maura smiles

 

Korsak burst into the dirty robber

 

'I thought you went home' asks Jane

'I was half way there when I got the call'

'What call?' asks Jane

'The two for one killer strikes again'

'Oh God'

'Who?' askes Maura

'We'll tell you on the way come on'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw two for one killer = Charles Hoyt.  
> They wouldn't know his name yet and would make  
> up a name for him.  
> According to all the TV I watch (which is a a lot)


	2. Becoming friends

A week later

Maura walks into the squad room with two coffees in her hand.

 

"Hi"

"Hey...is that for me?"

"Yea I thought you might need a pick me up."

 

She passes a coffee to Jane.

 

"So do we not exist ?" whispers Jones

 

Maura turns to leave.

 

"Thanks" replies Jane

 

As soon as Maura leaves Jane turns back to Jones.

 

"Oi be nice."

"Or what." asks Jones

"Or you'll have me to answer to."

 

Jones puts his hand up in a 'Ok.

 

"She's lucky to have you." says Korsak

"I think you're lucky to have her." replies Jones

 

Jane looks at him

 

"Because of all the money." Jones replies

"What?"

 "She's rich"

"You didn't know that?" asks Korsak

"No"

"How did you not know that?" asks Korsak

"I don't background check the people I work with as a rule."

"Really?" replies both Korsak and Jones at the same time 

"Most of the time...anyway can we stop talking about her. She's none of your business."

 

3 weeks later

Jane has been in the hospital for less than a day.

 

"Detective I really would advice you to stay here a bit longer" says the Doctor

"Why there's nothing wrong with my legs"

"You should take it easy" replies the Doctor

"Well I can do that at home" replies Jane

 

Maura walks in

 

"Hey, going somewhere?" asks Maura

"Yea, as soon as I can get the discharge papers signed"

"As long as you know you're leaving against Doctors advice"

"Fine, my friend here is a Doctor. I'll be in good hands."

 

The Doctor signs Janes discharge papers

 

"Thank you"

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll call a cab" replies Jane

"Let me give you a lift."

"That's ok." replies Jane

"Jane, let me help"

 

Jane sighs

 

"Ok, but this is not a regular thing."

 

20 minutes later

 

"Um...you're going the wrong way."

"You're staying at my place." replies Maura

"No, Maura I appreciate that..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Maura cuts her off

"I can't ask you to do that"

"It's done you're stuff is at my place." replies Maura

"How?"

"You're mum brought it over" replies Maura

 

Jane opens her mouth to speak than closes it again

 

"She's sweet your mum"

"Yea, great" Jane replies sarcastically 

 

"I guess I don't have a choice."

 

Maura shakes her head

 

"Ok, but as soon as I'm better I'm straight back home."

"Good because we're here"

"What would you have done if I said no" asks Jane

 

Maura shrugs 

 

"I guess I would have just stayed at your place"

 

Jane smiles as Maura unlocks the front door

 

"Whoa, this is nice wow"

"Don't act like you didn't know"

"Know wha...ok I knew you had money...that's it I swear." replies Jane

 

Later that night

 

A glass smashes on the floor causing Maura to come out of her room.

 

"Sorry I was trying to get some water"

"It's alright" replies Maura

 

Maura cleans up the glass and sits by Jane at the counter.

 

"Nightmare.?" asks Maura

 

Jane nods

 

"Any chance you can give me something to get rid of it?"

"Sorry, it doesn't work like that" replies Maura

"What good are you."

 

Maura smiles

 

"Jane, it will pass"

"Yea, in the mean time I'm losing sleep...any advice?"

"You could..."

"No I'm not seeing a therapist." Jane cuts her off 

"Talking could help"

 

Jane makes a unconvinced face

 

"What about talking to family?"

"No thank you?" replies Jane

"How about a friend?"

 

Maura smiles

 

"I'm available"

 

Jane doesn't answer

 

"Right, bad idea"

"I was so scared. I thought for sure that was it for me. And then I...you know how people say your life flashes before your eyes."

"What did you think about?" asks Maura

"Well family and friends obviously. But also about all the people I saved or didn't. You would think what I was going through I wouldn't want to step foot in a police station again. 

Jane smiles

"I also thought about the first time we met."

"I thought we were never going to mention that again" replies Maura

"I didn't promise that...it made me smile"

"Well I'm glad I could help" replies Maura

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning Jane and co are searching for Hoyt.  
> Then Hoyt captures her and ties her to the floor putting  
> nails in her palms like she's Jesus.


	3. Feelings

Maura is in the autopsy room.

The phone rings

Maura puts it on speaker.

 

"Jane"

"Maura, I've got to cancel tonight"

"Ok" replies Maura

"I'm going over to my parents house"

"Are they ok?" asks Maura

"Yea, but my mum's acting weird"

"How do you mean weird?"

"I don't know I think she wants to ask me something...or tell me something"

"Call me" 

"Yea" replies Jane

 

13 hours later

 

"I see the dinner with your parents went well"

"Oh we didn't get to that"

 

Maura looks at her

 

"One on one with my brother" replies Jane

 

Next morning 

 

 "I found Carpet vibes on Gail Yeager's body"

"Do you like Dean?"

"Do you?" replies Maura

"Don't change the subject"

"At least he knew my name" replies Maura

 

Maura indicates someone walking in with her eyes

 

"I know that's not cat food"

"You want some" asks Jane

"What's going on?"

"You might want to sit down for this" replies Dean

"Oh, what now?" asks Jane

"Hoyt escaped from jail"

"Oh my God"

"Jane you can stay at my place"

"Thank you but I'm fine" replies Jane

"Ok, it's there if you need it"

 

A few hours later

 

"I'm leaving"

"You're leaving, where you going? " asks Angela

"Somewhere where you're not"

 

Jane gets in her car and drives. 

Jane dials Maura's number.

 

"Jane"

"The Rizzol's have taken over my flat."

"Jane they're just worried about you" replies Maura

"Yea I know...Is that offer to stay still available."

"Of course"

"You sure?"

"Yes" replies Maura

"Good because I'm outside your house"

 

Jane rings Maura's doorbell

 

"Why do you always look like you're about to do a photoshoot" asks Jane

"Come in"

 

They go to the kitchen and Maura hands Jane a glass

 

"Thanks"

"You ok?" asks Maura

"I will be when Hoyt is back in prison"

 

The next evening

Maura dials Korsak's number

 

"You seen Jane? I called her an hour ago"

"She's probably on her way" replies Korsak

"She would have been here by now. She went to see Agent Dean"

 

Maura goes outside

 

"Hang on...is that...Sergeant I found her car"

"I'm on my way" replies Korsak

 

5 hours later at the dirty robber.

 

"You ok?"

 

Jane nods

 

"Nothing that can't be healed"  

"You must be starving. I ordered you some food"

"What a salad?" asks Jane

 

The bartender walks over

 

"Pie and chips?" asks the bartender

"That's hers"

"Oh my God, I love you so much. This is exactly what I need." 

"Your welcome" replies Maura

 

 3 weeks later

 

"Do you believe in love at first sight"

"Yes, it happened to me" mumbles Maura

"What?" asks Jane

"What"

"Sorry, what did you say?" asks Jane

"It's all narcissism."

 

Jane looks at her

 

"Lust at first Sight" replies Maura

"What every time?"

 

Maura shrugs 

 

"I don't agree with that" replies Jane

"You don't"

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"So, you believe in love at first sight"

"I do, I'm an old romantic at heart. I mean I don't think you know that second but a few days, months later...you know, something clicks.

"Maybe that's what will happen with them"  replies Maura

"Ummm...ooh maybe not"

 

2 weeks later

 

"Thanks for your help"

"No problem"  replies Tom "Um...can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"What's...what's your friends deal, is she seeing anyone?"

"Jane?"

 

Tom Garvin nods

 

"Um...no, she's single"

"To tell you the truth I thought you two were together"

"Why would you jump to that conclusion"

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought I saw something."

"We're just friends" replies Maura

"So you don't mind if I ask her out?"

"Why would I mind"

 

2 weeks later

 

"Paddy Doyle was just here...how did he get in here"

"He's Colin's father" replies Maura

 

Silence

 

"Ok, we're going to my place" 

 

30 minutes later

 

"We need some help"

 

Jane makes a quick phone call and comes back 5 minutes later.

 

"I said we'd be at the station in 20 minutes"

 

Maura doesn't move

 

"I can't believe Paddy Doyle is my father"

 

Jane sits beside her on the couch.

 

"I'm sorry" 

"Are you sorry because it makes you like me less"

"What, Maura no, are you kidding. You're my best friend there is nothing that will make me not like you"

"Less"

"Or any less...ok"

"Ok" replies Maura 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, title stays
> 
> And now we get to the pilot episode or a few days before.  
> Gail Yeager is the first female victim that we see on screen.  
> The one they find in the woods in the pilot episode.  
> Then we come to Season 1 episode 5 Money for nothing.  
> The morning jog when a women is flirting with a guy and the  
> guy turns out to be gay.  
> Next Season 1 episode 7 Born to run  
> Tom Garvin = guy who helped them in the tent.  
> and lastly Season 1 episode 9 the beast in me.  
> When Maura finds out who her real Father is.


	4. Thank you

Gunshot

“Jane”

Maura sprints down the stairs.

“I'm…sorry”  
“Jane, don't speak”

Jane's eyes flicker..

“Hey, stay with me”

Maura rides with Jane in the ambulance.

7 hours later.

“Maura, maybe you should go home…”

Maura shakes here head.

“Get some rest” finishes Frank  
“No, I'm not leaving till I know Jane's ok”

She sits down beside Angela.

“This is exactly what I was worried about”  
“Ang, they're going to be fine” Frank tries to reassure her

More tears drop from her eyes.  
Maura reaches over and takes Angela’s hand.

Two Doctors walk towards them.  
Angela, Frank and Maura get to there feet.

“Jane’s going to be fine”

Maura releases a sign of relief.

“Frankie was very lucky”  
“So he’s ok?” asks Frank  
“Yes”

Angela embraces both Doctors in a hug.

“Can we see them?” asks Frank  
“You can see Jane just two at a time.”  
“Give Frankie an hour then you can see him. He's still a bit groggy.  
Thanks ” replies Frank

The Doctors leave..

“Maura”

Maura looks at her.

“Oh, it's ok I can wait”  
“You go Maura” Frank tells her

Maura follows Angela to Jane's room.

Angela kisses Jane on her forehead and Jane opens her eyes.

“Hey”

Jane winces.

“Jane don't move”  
“Maura, I'm sorry”  
“For what?”  
“I shouldn't have asked you…”  
“Jane,it's ok”

"Is Frankie..."

"He's going to be fine" replies Maura

“Thank you”

Maura nods.

3 months later.

“Ok, the hard way”  
“Please” replies Jane  
“Do you want me to undress you ‘cause I will”

Jane doesn't move.  
Maura starts to remove her jacket.

“Ok, I'm going”

Jane turns back around.

“You’re bossy”  
“Only when something needs to be done”

An hour later.

“You look great”  
“I look like a man” Jane replies  
“You do not, you look beautiful.”

Jane smiles.

8 hours later.

Angela walks into the station.

“Angela, hi”  
“Hey, is Jane here”  
“I think she went home” replies Maura  
“Right”

Maura points to the chairs behind them and they sit.

“I was going to ask her something that I don't really want to.”  
“I heard about your house I'm sorry”  
“That was quick”  
“You really have nowhere to stay” asks Maura

Angela shakes her head.

“I don't really want to burden my kids but I have no other choice.”  
“Uhmmm why don't you just stay with me”  
“That's sweet, but I couldn't burden you instead”  
“You wouldn't be, I have a empty guest house.”  
“I don't know what to say”  
“Say yes” replies Maura

Silence

“This is just till I can find another place”  
“Of course” replies Maura

A month later

It's just Maura and her mum left in the dirty robber.

 

"Ready to go?"

"Yea, that offer to stay is still on" asks Constance

"Yes, of course. What times your flight?"

"Actually it's not for a couple of days. I thought we could spend time together."

"I'd like that" replies Maura

 

2 days later

Maura's doorbell rings

 

"Hey"

"Hi" replies Maura

 

Maura looks at her watch 6:30

 

"My shower is on the blink"

"Again"

"Yea, can I use yours" asks Jane

 

Maura steps aside to let Jane through.

 

"Constance, I thought you'd long gone"

"I'm spending quality time with my daughter" replies Constance

 

Jane opens her mouth to speak.

 

"Yea, I know about time" 

 

Jane goes to the bathroom.

 

"Jane's nice, she really loves you"

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Which is why I don't understand why you don't tell her how you feel"

 

Maura looks at her mum.

 

"Come on Maura. I've seen the way you look at her."

"No it's...it's not..."

"You know you can't lie to your mother. Even without the hives."

 

Silence

"I take it she doesn't know about Jennifer or Andrea"

"They never came up"

"Ok, but you're going to tell her right, eventually"

"I don't think I will" replies Maura

"So you're just going to keep this secret from her forever"

"This isn't just a secret, it's the biggest secret. It could really destroy are friendship."

"So you're not going to tell her because you don't want to lose her as a friend. That's not a good enough reason not to tell her"

"It is to me...mum you know me I'm a everything happens for a reason kinda girl"

"So if you two don't end up together it's fate. What if you two are soulmate?"

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"She loves you Maura"

"As a friend. I can't gamble on our friendship. What If she doesn't feel the same way." replies Maura

 

2 weeks later.

Maura's doorbell rings.

 

"Ian, Oh my God what are you doing here?"

"Came to see my favourite girl" replies Ian

 

They hug and then go to the living room.

 

"Why do you never tell me when you're coming"

"That takes away the surprise"

 

A few hours later.

Maura walks in the house.

 

"Hey, what smells good"

"I'm cooking you dinner" replies Ian

"You didn't have to do that. You are the guest after all"

"Who out of us is the better cook"

"Me" Maura replies

"Rude"

 

Ian turns back to the cooking. A few seconds later turns back to face Maura.

 

"What?"

"Are you seeing someone"

"No, why do you ask?" replies Maura

"You like someone then"

"No"

"If I had a lie detector test here would it go off"

"No...is it hot in here" Maura says pulling up her collar.

"Who is he?"

"It's not what you think"

 

Doorbell rings

 

"Jane, what are you doing here?"

"My toe is killing me"

 

Jane looks behind Maura.

 

"Sorry to barge in"

"No, it's alright Jane. Come in." replies Maura

 

45 minutes later

 

"Sure, you don't want to stay for dinner."

"No thank you, I've lost my appetite. You two kids have fun."

 

Jane leaves.

 

"Not what I think?"

 

Maura looks at him.

 

"It's her, right?"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Maura, you're showing. And she doesn't know a thing"

 

Silence

 

"Not even about your previous"

"You make it sound like I was in jail" replies Maura

"Why, do you think she'd have a problem with it?"

"No, Jane's great"

"Then why"

"Mainly because I'm scared...I'm petrified to be honest."

 

Ian hugs her as tears fall down her face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam season finale and then the wait to see  
> If Frankie and Jane will be ok.  
> Then we come to Season 2 Episode 1  
> We don't need another hero.  
> Maura trying to convince Jane to go to the  
> Ceremony.  
> I'm not an expect but I'm pretty sure it involves  
> Maura stripping Jane.  
> In Season 2 episode 6 Rebel with out a pause.  
> When Constance comes to the dirty robber at  
> The end of the episode.  
> Lastly Season 2 Episode 8 My own worst enemy.  
> In this story Ian (Ian being the guy who turns up without  
> calling and lives in Africa) and Maura are not lovers  
> They're just friends.


	5. Tommy and Maura

"Long bones, ew. You and Tommy? Please no. That's like...like my brother and sister dating. Ugh I just got an mental image."

"We were just playing chess, Jane"

"Annndd?"

"And nothing I swear" Maura replies

 

6 hours later

 

"I'm bursting for the loo"

 

Tommy leaves the room and Jane turns to Maura.

 

"What?"

"I know that if this is going to happen it's going to happen"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tommy" replies Jane

"I told you we were just playing chess. Nothing happened, nothing's going happen"

"I know, just promise me that you'll warn me if that changes"

"It's not going to..."

"Please" 

"I promise" replies Maura

 

3 weeks later

 

Jane burst into the autopsy room.

 

"You promised me"

"Jane I wanted to tell you but couldn't. If the justice department had found out I would have been put in jail.

 

The next evening.

 

"Hey, you done?"

"I was just heading home" replies Maura

"Me too"

 

Jane leaves and Maura continues what she was doing.

 

"You coming" Jane asks

 

An hour later at Jane's flat.

 

"I'm serious, if you really like Tommy. I'm ok with it"

 

Maura looks at her.

 

"I'll get ok with it"

 

Maura laughs.

 

"At least I like this girlfriend"

"You don't have to wor...really?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"Not even one?"

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"Wow, how many girlfriends has Tommy had...never mind. You don't have to worry I'm not going to date your brother"

"Maur"

"I didn't kiss Tommy, he kissed me. Actually he tried to kiss me but I stopped him because he.?"

"Because he?" asks Jane

"Because he's not my type" 

"You're not just saying that because of me, right" asks Jane

"No it has nothing to do with you"

"Good"

 

4 days later at night in the Dirty Robber.

 

"Do you think you could show me some boxing moves"

"Someone bothering you at work?" 

"No, I just think it would be nice to have the knowledge" replies Maura

"Don't you have a boxing class?"

"Yes...um...but I just feel more comfortable with two people. You can tell me if I'm doing it wrong, or right. Probably wrong."

"There's nothing you're not telling me?"

"No of course not"

"You sure"

"Yea, unless...have you heard from Casey lately?" asks Maura

"Nah, I haven't heard from him since he interrupted me at work. Come over tomorrow morning, I'll teach you a few thing."

"Thanks"

 

2 days later.

 

"You'll never guess who's back"

"Casey?"

"Dean" replies Jane

"What about Casey?"

 

Jane shrugs 

 

"He asked me to dinner"

"You should go"

"What about Casey? replies Jane

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"I don't know, I mean you two aren't exclusive are you?"

 

8 hours later

Jane answers her phone.

 

'Hey, Maura what's up'

'Jane' 

'Maura, what's going...'

'There was an accident"

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine, but my mum is...'

 

More tears fall from Maura's eyes.

 

'I'm coming right now'

 

2 days later.

 

"How's Maura"

"Why don't you call her" replies Korsak

"No, I'm not going to call her"

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want me to." replies Jane

"She's fine Jane. She wasn't there when the place was robbed"

 

2 days later.

 

They arrive at the hospital

 

"What happened?" asks the Doctor

"A car drove them off the road" replies Korsak

 

The Doctor looks at Maura's eyes with a flashlight.

 

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"She was just talking to us, like a second ago" replies Jane

 

Maura is wheeled into the operation room.

Tears drop from Jane's eyes.

 

"Let the Doctor's check you over" Korsak tells her

"No, I'm fine"

"Jane"

 

Jane drops into the nearest seat.

 

"I'm not leaving this chair till I know she's ok"

"There's not much you can do here"

"I'm not hurt, Korsak. I told you I wouldn't leave her" Jane replies

 

Korsak sits beside her.

 

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting with you" replies Korsak

"It could be hours"

"I'm aware"

 

4 hours later.

The Doctor comes out.

Korsak and Jane both get up.

 

"She's going to be fine"

 

Jane releases a sign of relief.

 

"What about the leg? You didn't have to amputate did you?"

"No, the leg is fine. It should be completely healed in a few weeks"

"Good" replies Jane

"Can we see her?"

"Yes of course. I'll show you the way"

 

Jane sits down.

 

"Jane"

"She doesn't want to see me" replies Jane

"Jane you saved her life. This is the first step."

 

They both go to Maura's room.

Maura opens her eyes.

 

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Ok I guess. I've been better."

 

Silence

 

"Maura if you had died...I don't know what I would have done."

 

Maura reaches out and Jane takes her hand.

 

3 weeks later.

Luckly Frankie, Frost and Korsak arrive just in time.

 

"You ok?" asks Frankie

"Yea, I'm ok"

 

an hour later 

 

"Ok, thanks for the lift"

 

Maura nods then she pulls her into a hug.

 

"Can't...breath"

"Sorry"

 

Maura lets her go.

Jane pulls Maura back for a hug.

 

"I'm going to have a shower, are you staying?"

"Yes, if that's ok" replies Maura

"Of course"

"Are you hungry,I'll make you some food"

"As long as it doesn't involve leaves"

 

3 weeks later

 

"What kind of cake would you have?"

"For what?" replies Jane

"Your wedding"

"Who am I marrying?" asks Jane

"I'm going to have hazelnut almond chocolate ganache and maybe mocha buttercream."

"I thought you didn't want to get married. Besides you don't even have a boyfriend"

"Well I....I go back and forth. Plus it's just nice to play fantasy wedding once in a while don't you think"

"Oh my God, you are so weird" replies Jane

 

2 weeks later.

 

"This is going to be a long day"

"Why?" asks Maura

"Because you like that jerk"

"I do not. Why do you say that?"

"You're face lights up whenever his near you" replies Jane

"That's not actually the rea...I don't like him"

"Yea, you do"

"Ok, well let's just agree to disagree" 

 

6 hours later

 

"How could I not have known"

"Maura we all met him...you couldn't have known. Are you hurt?"

 

Silence

 

"Hey, look at me did he..."

"No I'm fine"

 

They arrive an hour later at Maura's house.

 

"I'm going to have a shower"

"Ok, I'm going to stay for a bit"

 

Maura nods then goes to the bathroom.

Jane stands watching her leave.

 

"Is she ok?" asks Angela

 

Jane sits on the couch.

 

"Physically yes...she didn't say a word in the car"

"Thank God you got there in time" replies Angela

"Believe me it's a good job he's dead. Because I would have killed him if he touched a hair on her head" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 Episode 9 Gone Daddy Gone.  
> Jane seams really bothered about the idea of  
> Tommy and Maura.  
> Jump to Season 2 Episode 12  
> He ain't heavy he's my brother.  
> Season 2 Episode 14 Don't stop dancing, girl  
> Maura's boxing lesson in the beginning.  
> Then we get to Season 2 finale  
> Burning down the house.  
> Season 3 Episode 1 What doesn't kill you  
> And Season 3 Episode 2 Dirty little secret.  
> Jump to Season 3 Episode 7 Crazy for you  
> When Dominic (the bakery guy) kidnaps Jane.  
> Then Season 3 Episode 8 Cuts like a knife.  
> When Maura and Jane discuss future wedding plans.  
> Season 3 Episode 10 Melt my heart to stone.


	6. Jack Armstrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went back and forth on Jane's pregnancy.  
> Should I make her pregnant or not. Should she  
> have it or lose it. Then I decided against it so  
> no pregnancy for Jane (at least right now).  
> Also Frankie and Maura not a thing in this story.

"Mummm that was delicious, thank you" Reuben proclaims  
"Your welcome" replies Maura  
"Ok, come on"  
"Where am I going?" asks Dania  
"Clearing the table" replies Jane

 "Oh, right" 

"Let me give you a hand" 

"No you did the cooking, relax" says Jane

 

Jane and Dania take the plates.

 

Jane loads the dishwasher.

 

Dania nods smiles

 

"What?" asks Jane

"It must be cool to have a Doctor as a girlfriend"

"What...um...we're just friends"

"Why?"

"Ok, isn't that a bit sexist. Two women can't be friends they have to be sleeping together. And I thought you were a feminist"

"It's not sexist at all. It's just pretty clear to me that you two have the hots for each other, male or female"

"And you're basing this on?"

"I have a six sense about this stuff"

"Good to know"

 

45 minutes later.

 

"We should go you three got school tomorrow" says Rondo

"Look at you being all domestic and parent-tee" replies Jane 

"Parent-tee is not a word" Maura says

 

They all go to the front door.

 

"Thanks Doc for a great evening" says Rondo

"It's my pleasure" replies Maura

 

Rondo and the rejects leave.

 

"Oh my is that the time...night girls"

"Night" replies Jane

"Goodnight"

 

Jane walks over to the couch.

 

"Are you staying?"

"Yea, might as well" replies Jane

"Hey, what were you and Dania talking about?"

"When?" asks Jane

"Just now when you were washing up"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" asks Maura

"Well not nothing...she spoke about...um...school"

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"What?"

"You know as you're best friend I know when you're lying"

"Ok, she...um..."

"Say no more" Maura cuts her off

"Pardon"

"Jane we're best friends, we tell each other everything but it's ok if you keep other people's secrets."

"Right...you sure?"

"Of course" replies Maura

 

2 months later.

Jane walks into the autopsy room.

 

"Jane...are you looking for Maura? I think she went home" asks BT 

"Yea, I know. It's you I came to see" 

"Oh, what can I do for you?"

"Listen, Maura's my best friend and I only want to see her happy"

"What does..."

"When are you going to man up and ask her out"

"Well...I don't th..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever"

 

Jane pulls out piece of paper out of her pocket.

 

"What's this?" asks Brandon

"This is the name of her favourite restaurant. And that's all I'm giving you. she deserves to be wooed"

 

Jane walks away.

 

"Jane"

"Yea"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, don't screw it up"

 

The next morning.

The lift doors open.

 

"Hey"

"Hi, BT called me last night"

"BT?...I'm not sure I recall"

"Jane"

 

Jane laughs

 

"He asked me for dinner at L'espalier"

"Oh, that's nice"

"How did he know L'espalier was my favourite restaurant"

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"You told him didn't you"

"Ok, yes...this the first time you've liked a guy since..."

"You can say his name"

"Dennis...let him take you out Maura, have fun"

 

3 days later

 

"How long have you worked at BPD" asks Brandon

 

Maura's phone bleeps a text message.

 

'Is BT behaving himself'

 Xx Jane

 

"What did you say?"

"Maura, do you want to do this another time?" asks BT

"What, no...why?"

"Because that text is the first time I've seen you smile tonight."

"I'm sorry my mind is..."

"It's ok, you should go home"

 

Maura looks at him.

 

"Really, we can do this a night when you're not distracted." says BT

"Yea, good luck with that...you sure?"

 

BT nods

BT walks Maura to her car.

 

"I'll call you" Maura tells him 

 

A month later.

 

"How much do I owe you?"

"250 dollars, Ms Isles" replies Angong 

"What that's too much, Maura. Let me pay half"

"No, it doesn't matter how much it is. It's my treat, you don't pay a thing"

 

They leave and Jane and Maura go over to the couch.

 

"You know I haven't decided yet"

"I know" replies Maura

"This.... doesn't mean anything will change between us"

"I know that, too" replies Maura

"You're my best friend. You're not getting rid of me that easily"

"Ditto"

"I'll be on the phone all the time. You'll visit there, I'll visit here"

 

Maura nods.

 

4 days later.

Jane just received the email from Casey.

 

"Jane, You didn't have to give me an answer right this second"

"I wanted to give it to you face to face"

"You're not coming are you?" Casey asks 

"Casey..."

"Suits you" he cuts her off

"Excuse me"

"You know through out our relationship I've always felt like there's a black cloud above us"

"What?"

"You know the name of that black cloud....Maura"

"You're calling Maura a black...where are you going with this" 

"I knew about her feelings for you..."

"Wait, rewind what do you mean...feelings. How long have you felt this way"

"I don't know a long time"

"Casey, Maura and I are just friends"

"She wants more. Now I realise that you do too. Maybe I always knew I just blocked it out because I was happy"

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Jane, I would never be good enough for you as long as you have Maura because she's your soulmate."

"Are you serious?" asks Jane

"I hope you two can work it out"

"Cas..."

 

Casey ends the video call.

 

5 minutes later Maura walks into Jane's apartment.

 

"Hi...Jane"

"Hey" Jane replies

"You ok?"

"Read it"

 

Maura reads the email out loud.

 

"I'm so sorry Jane. What are you..."

"I just got off of skype" Jane replies

"And?"

" I'm not going to marry him. I can't leave here, my family...you"

"If you love him you'll adjust" replies Maura

"If I love him it would be a no brainier"

"So you don't love him" asks Maura

"I did but..."

"But what." asks Maura

"He made some...accusations"

"What did he say?"

"He seams to think that."

"What?"

"That we have more than friends feelings for each other"

"That's ridiculous"

"That's what I told him" replied Jane

 

 

6 weeks later at the station.

Maura walks in.

 

"Are those the results?" asks Korsak

"Yea, no drugs in his system."

 

She hands them over and turns to Jane.

 

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing why?" asks Jane

"Jack wants to have dinner"

"Is he going to ask you to marry him?"

"With both of us. He wants to meet you."

"Yea ok, sure...where?"

"The dirty robber"

"Really? Not Le Palier" asks Jane

"L'espalier, no he's trying to impress you. I told him you would hate that stuff."

"humm, what else did you tell him about me?"

"I said that you think you're funny" replies Maura

 

Korsak sniggers.

 

 

"Stay out of this, Korsak....obviously you think I'm funny too, otherwise you wouldn't laugh every time I tell a joke" 

"Prove it"

"Ok,um....what did the blanket say when it fell out of the bed"

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"Oh Sheet"

"Oh Lord"

"Not a fan? What about ... What do you get if you cross a Kangaroo and a sheep"

"What?" asks Maura

"A wolly jumper"

"Really?"

"Did you hear about the guy who broke his left leg and left arm"

"Oh no"

"Don't worry he's 'Alright' now"

"I'm gonna leave now"

 

Maura turns to leave and smiles when her back is towards Jane.

 

"I saw that"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 Episode 13 Virtual love  
> At the end when the 'rejects' and Rondo  
> Have dinner at Maura's house.  
> Dania is the girl who stole money from Angela's purse.  
> Reuben is the third boy. The one that wasn't Dawg the  
> Boy who pulled the alarm so that Dania wouldn't get  
> into trouble.  
> Season 4 Episode 10 Bulit for speed  
> BT = Brandon Thomas aka the bomb tech.  
> Season 4 Episode 13 Tears of a clown.  
> Angong = Thai masseuse  
> Season 4 Episode 15 You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
> The end bit.  
> Maura and Jack did meet and all their scenes together happened in this story.  
> A few days before Season 5 Episode 7 Boston keltic


	7. I love you

"You can go through the morgue loading docks"

"You sure?" asks Paul

"Yea, come on"

 

As soon as the lift doors close Jane turns to Paul.

 

"Ok what was her favourite colour"

"Sage"

"Sage?" asks Jane

"She liked Pottery barn"

"Favourite food?, least favourite food?"

"This wasn't just a fling, I loved her. Know anything about that Detective?" asks Paul 

 

Jane looks at him for a second then goes back to looking forward.

 

"No" she replies 

 

3 days later.

 

Jane walks into Maura's office.

 

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Ok, tired"

 

Jane pulls out a small gift bag from behind her back.

 

"What's this?"

"It's the only thing I could afford without taking out a second mortgage."

 

Maura opens it.

 

"It's my favourite" says Maura

 

Jane sits on the couch.

 

"I know jumping in after Paul was dangerous"

"Did you think about any of us before you jumped" asks Maura

"No"

 

Maura looks away.

 

"Because if I did I wouldn't have jumped. The only person I thought about was Paul. I knew I had to help him"

"I was just afraid I'd lost you"

"I'm so sorry, Maura...Oh...um, wait here"

"Where you going?"

 

Jane comes back with a slightly bigger gift bag. 

 

"This is your second present, cheap present if you will."

 

Maura opens it and smiles.

She pulls out a red mug.

 

"Keep calm and buy shoes"

"You like it?"

"I love it" Maura replies 

 

2 days later.

Jane and Maura arrive at Maura's house.

 

"You wanted to talk about spending, let's talk"

"Where did all this stuff come from?" asks Jane

 

Maura sighs.

 

"The study closet" 

"Closests" 

"What?" asks Maura

"Never mind" replies Jane

 

The next day.

 

Jane and Maura walk out of the firing range.

 

"How did you know that...about Alexandra"

"She told me" replied Maura

"When?"

"When we met" 

"How come you've never mentioned her before"

"Do you tell me about every single person you meet before"

"No" replies Jane

"We had the same yoga teacher for a while"

"Oh"

 

4 weeks later.

Maura walks into the Dirty Robber.

 

"How did it go?"

"We broke up" replies Maura

"Maura, I'm so sorry"

 

Angela walks past.

 

"What's wrong?"

"Jack is moving to Albuquerque" replies Jane

"Sorry"

"You could do long distance" says Jane

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Besides I don't really believe in long distance relationship, they never work out"

"I know exactly what you need"

 

Angela comes back with a bottle of Zinfandel and two glasses.

 

"On me"

"Thanks Angela"

"Ok, I'm off. Don't stay up too late you two"

 

Angela leaves.

 

"You ok?" asks Jane

"Allie's relationship with her father is more important than mine"

"And is that making us feel any better"

"Not at the moment, no"

"Maura you're a good person. And that decision was very grown up"

"Yea, well being a grown up sucks" replies Maura

"Yes it does...want to get out of here"

"Yes"

 

Jane gets out her phone.

 

"Who you calling?" asks Maura

"Calling us a cab, grown up remember"

 

 1 hour later back at Maura's house.

 

"You don't have to stay you know"

"I know, I want to. We can eat ice cream and watch a movie"

 

An hour later Jane has fallen asleep.

Maura watches her and a tear drops from her eyes as she realise the one thing she really wants in all her life will never come true.

Maura stands puts Jane's feet up and covers her with the blanket on the couch.

 

Next morning.

 

"Morning"

"Hey, what happened last night?"

"You fell asleep" replies Maura

"Did we at least finish the movie"

"Not even close" replies Maura

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"Well we can finish it tonight"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"I promise I won't fall asleep this time"

"I don't hold out much hope for that...Jane, it's ok"

 

Jane hands Maura a cup of coffee.

 

"We can go hiking"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Gardening museum" 

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Strolling on the promenade, like French people"

 

Maura laughs.

 

"Jane, it's ok. I'm going to be fine"

"Yes you will as soon as I find the right activity" 

 

2 days later.

 

Maura sighs.

 

"I'm going to be alone forever"

"Well, you got me" replies Jane

 

Maura smiles.

 

"I know it's not the same thing."

 

Jane gets up.

 

"Where you going"

"I just figured out how I'm going to make you smile again"

"How?" asks Maura

 

Jane walks over to the stereo and switches it on.

 

"We're going to dance"

"Excuse me"

"Seriously, get up" 

"Oh no Jane I'm not in the mood to dance"

"You'll get in the mood that's the whole point"

 

Maura doesnt move.

 

"Trust me dance therapy works. I ve been doing it since I was 15 and I got dumped by Jamie Pickery"

"Well, I don't know this boy but I tell you one thing I know for sure about him"

"What?"

"He's an idiot"

 

Jane smiles and pulls Maura up.

25 minutes of dancing later. Both Maura and Jane fall back onto the couch.

 

"Tired?"

"Thank you Jane"

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"You were right" says Maura

"You're smiling so I think it worked"

"I don't know what I would do with out you" 

"The feeling is mutual" replies Jane

 

Maura leans forward placing her lips on Jane's then pulls away quickly.

 

"Oh my God...I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me"

 

Angela walks in.

 

"Jane, you're here"

"I..uh"

"I'm going to bed" says Maura

 

Maura goes to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 Episode 12 Burden of proof.  
> Paul = Paul Wescourt the guy excused of killing his mistress.  
> Season 5 Episode 13 Bridge of tomorrow.  
> Season 5 Episode 15 Gumshoe.  
> Alexandra = The women who caused Frankie to fail his firearms qualifications test. Who happens to have a wife and kids.  
> Season 5 Episode 17 Bite out of crime.  
> And lastly  
> Season 5 Episode 18 Family matters.  
> Although not the same murder on the show. No spa revelations so Maura is still sad at the end of the episode. Which Jane thinks is because of Jack.


	8. Since I first met you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued on from last chapter.  
> Then a bit of  
> Season 6 Episode 1 The platform.

Jane walks to the front door.

 

"You ok?"

 

No answer.

 

"Jane?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Everything alright?" Angela asks

"Yea, totally...um I'll see you tomorrow"

 

2 days later there's a knock on Jane's flat.

 

"Hi, brought you some soup"

"Thanks ma but it's not really that kind of sickness" replies Jane

 

They go to the kitchen.

 

"So you're avoiding someone"

"I wouldn't say avoiding" replies Jane

 

Angela looks at her.

 

"Maura kissed me"

"Ok"

"No, ma she...kissed me"

"Oh I see. Did you have any idea she felt like that"

"No, of course not" Jane replies

"Ok, so she kissed you then what?"

"Then nothing"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I left" replies Jane

"Jane...it can't have come as much of a shock."

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"A blind man can see you love that girl"

"Well if he's blind he can't see anything"

"Question is are you in love with her"

"I don't know" replies Jane 

"Oh, you know if you're in love trust me"

 

Silence.

"Is she first thing on your mind when you wake up,last thing you think of when you go to sleep. When you see yourself in 5 years time is she there?"

"Yes, but she's my best friend" replies Jane

"Ok do you think about her...you know"

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Oh my...your my mother"

"I hate to break it to you sweetie but I think that means you're in love"

"So sex means love?"

"No, all the other stuff does" replies Angela

"Oh my God, what do I do?"

 

Angela gives her a 'Duh'.

 

"What now?"

"No time like the present" replies Angela

 

Jane leaves, comes back a second later and Angela throws her keys.

She arrives at Maura's house 30 minutes later. She lets herself in with her keys.

 

"Jane"

"Hey, I'm sorry I know I should have knocked...I didn't want you to..."

"Runaway" Maura cuts her off

"Yea"

 

Silence.

 

"Jane..."

"I wish..."

 

said at the same time.

 

"Sorry you go"

"No you go it's your house" replies Jane

"Yea, but I have a feeling there's something you need to tell me"

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"You're still wearing your slippers"

"Oh"

"You wish you felt the same way"

"What"

"That's what you were going to say, right"

"How about you don't assume what I'm going to say and just listen"

"Sorry" replies Maura

"I wish I had followed you to your room and told you...I'm so in love with you. I mean I just assume that's what the kiss meant you didn't actually say any words. Except to announce you were..."

 

Jane's words are cut off by Maura's lips on hers.

 

"...going to bed"

"Yes" replies Maura

 

Maura holds out her hand and they go upstairs.

 

The next morning.

Jane wakes in Maura's bed.

 

"Morning"

"You know you were snoring last night" replies Maura

"What...I was not"

"No I think it's cute" replies Maura

"I think you're cute"

 

Maura smiles.

Jane leans forward and catches a glimps of the time on Maura's bedside table.

 

"Oh my God, my ma"

"What?"

"I left her at my place. She'll be wondering what's going on"

"Ok, now I understand why the slippers" replies Maura

 

Jane dials Angela's number.

 

"She's not answering...you think she's mad"

"I doubt it" answers Maura

"I better go over there."

"Ok"

 

Jane gets dressed quickly and leaves. 

She comes back a second later.

 

"You forget something?" 

"Yea" replies Jane

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

35 minutes later.

 

Jane dials Angela's number.

 

'Ma, where are you?'

'Sorry, I should have left a note. I went to collect something from uncle Lorenzo.'

'What?' asks Jane

'I'll show you later...so?'

'So what?' replies Jane

'Come on Jane don't torture me'

'I didn't come home last night, what do you think'

 

2 hours later.

Jane walks into Maura's place.

 

"Hey, hungry?"

"Nah, I'll just have a coffee" replies Jane

"Coming up"

 

Maura turns her back to Jane.

Jane clears her throat.

 

"What?"

"Leather for work, really. Are you trying to kill me" replies Jane

"What you don't like it?"

"No Maura I like it a lot that's my problem"

 

4 hours later.

 

Angela works into the squad room.

 

"Ma, what are you doing here?"

"I still need help moving Frankie's chair" replies Angela

"You mean Frankie's ugly chair"

"It will take 20 minutes tops"

"I was just about to go for lunch"

"Jane"

 

Jane gets up.

 

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood"

 

They walk to the lift.

Jane types a text on her phone.

 

"Who you calling?"

"Maura, she can come help us" replies Jane

 

Angela and Jane get outside.

 

"Speaking of am I aloud to tell people about you two"

"Um..."

 

Maura comes out.

 

"Ok, let's go" replies Jane

 

They arrive at Frankie's building 10 minutes later.

 

"I don't remember Frankie's apartment being this nice"

"Yea, it's a different apartment he moved" replies Angela

"Since when...its even nicer than mine"

 

Maura looks away.

 

"You're suppose to say, no your appartment is beautiful"

"I can't really lie, Jane" replies Maura

 

Jane smiles.

 

"How come I didn't know Frankie was getting a new apartment"

"Uh...he was keeping it a secret" replies Angela

"Until when?"

 

Frankie walks out of the bathroom.

 

"Hey, what the hell"

"Until now I'm guessing" 

"Ma, what are you doing here?" asks Frankie

"What are you doing keeping this apartment a secret"

"Come on Jane like you don't have any secrets"

 

Jane looks at her mum.

 

"I didn't tell him a thing, I swear" Angela whispers

"Tell me what?"

"I'm aloud to have secrets you are not" says Jane ignoring the question 

"No, no, no...what's your secret?"

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"Ok...uh...Maura and I are...um"

"We're together" replies Maura

"Thank you, Maura" replies Jane

"Together? You mean together, together"

"Yes" reply Maura and Jane at the same time

 

Silence.

 

"So someone finally locked you in a room and banged your heads together"

 

Maura looks at Jane and smiles.

 

"Something like that" replies Maura 


	9. Telling people

Skeet comes to give Jane a lamp.

 

"What is that?"

"What does it look like" replies Skeet

"Ok, listen Skeet...I'm not going to date you today or in the near future"

"Why not, I mean we're both attracted to each other"

"Actually I think your attracted to yourself" Jane whispers

"What?"

"You and I can't happen"

"And I repeat why not"

"I'm seeing someone"

"Ok, sure"

"I'm serious" Jane replies 

"Oh...is it someone at work?"

"No"

"It is, what do people not know here?" asks Skeet

"Ok, it was nice to meet you Skeet"

 

She picks up the lamp.

 

"No, keep it"

"At least let me pay for it"

"Don't bother I got it at a flea market"

 

Jane shakes her head as he leaves. 

 

An hour later on the lake.

 

"Did you know that because of the pollution the bass are changing sexes, with the males carrying the eggs"

"Really?"

"Yea I read it in..."

"That book Skeet gave you" Maura finishes

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"I saw the book on your desk. I wasn't snooping I swear"

"Maura, I was going to tell you about him"

"I know" replies Maura

"You know I'm not interested in Skeet"

"Of course, Jane"

"I told him I was seeing someone"

"Wow"

"I know I should have..."

"No Jane look" replies Maura

"Oh, wow"

 

Maura hands Jane her tablet.

 

"I wouldn't have minded if you told him who you were seeing"

"You want to tell people?"

"I...um, what do you think?"

"I want to tell people too" replies Jane

"So we tell people"

 

Jane smiles and nods.

 

"I would kiss you but I'm scared I might go overboard"

 

Jane takes Maura's hand and brings it to her lips carefully.

 

Next morning.

 

Maura has her head rested on her arm watching a sleeping Jane. 

Jane wakes.

 

"Sorry"

"What was I snoring again." asks Jane

"No I just like watching my girlfriend sleep"

"Ok, that's creepy" replies Jane

 

Maura gets off the bed.

 

"No wait, babe I was joking"

"I going to have a shower"

"Ok" replies Jane 

"You're welcome to join me"

 

Jane jumps off the bed.

 

"You don't have to tell me twice"

 

2 hours later in the kitchen.

Jane is pouring coffees and Maura is about to apply some makeup.

 

"Before you do that"

 

Jane walks over to Maura and kisses her.

 

"Aren't I a considerate girlfriend I didn't want you to have to reapply"

"Ok first of all I'll be seeing you at work so I pretty sure I'll be reapplying again.

 

Jane smiles.

 

"And even if we didn't work together you just gave me something to...distract from my work.

"I'm not even sorry"

 

Maura smile.

 

"Is my mum back yet?"

"I don't know why?" replies Maura

"I feel like I haven't seen her in days...I know we can have dinner"

"That sounds nice, I think she'd like that" replies Maura

"Yea, make it girls night" 

"Will you'll come here when you and your mum finished"

"Huh?...I'm talking about the three of us"

"Oh" replies Maura

"You're so cute"

 

Angela walks in.

 

"Hey, your back"

"Yep" replies Angela

"We were thinking about having dinner, my treat"

"Oh, I can't tonight" replies Angela

"Why not?"

"I have a...um...cooking class"

"Cooking class? since when do you need to learn to cook"

"it's French" replies Angela

"Ooh my favourite" 

"What type of stuff have you made so far?" asks Jane

 

Angela's phone rings.

 

"Sorry, I've got to get this"

 

Jane watches Angela leave

Jane and Maura's phones ring.

 

'Rizzoli'

'Isles'

'I'll be right there' replies Jane

'On my way'

 

"Speaking of, how we going to tell people"

"Well I have an idea" replies Jane

 

They walk outside.

 

"Are you going to tell me your idea?" 

"Nope" replies Jane

"What are you just going to announce it on the speakers" 

"Something like that...do you trust me?" 

"Of course"

"And you're not going to change your mind, you still want people at work to know" 

"Yes" replies Maura 

 

They arrive at the body farm 30 minutes later.

 

"Is it okay if i tell Korsak now"

"I was just about to suggest that" replies Maura

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Who thinks of something like this?"

"Well, BCU just wanted a natural setting in order to study the decomposition of the bodies, I just wish it was here when I was in school"

 

"Why's she so chipper today?" asks Korsak

 

Jane looks at him.

 

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"There's...um...something that I...Maura and I wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else."

"Ok"

"Maura and I are...we're a couple"

"A couple of what?" replies Korsak

 

Jane looks at him.

 

"Oh, ok...I'm truly happy for you"

 

2 hours later back at the station.

 

"You ready?"

 

Maura nods.

 

"Last chance to change your mind."

 

Maura shakes her head.

Jane grabs Maura's hand as they walk in.

Which doesn't go unnoticed by everyone around.

 

"Ok now that everyone is paying attention"

 

Jane kisses Maura. 

 

3 hours later.

 

"You'll never guess what my mum's actually doing at night"

"What?"

"Ice skating" replies Jane

"Ice skating? didn't you tell me once that she almost drowned during a swimming lesson"

"Yes and she sprained her wrist playing golf, golf Maura"

 

7 hours later.

 

"Oh,hey where have you been?"

"The Dirty robber" replies Jane

"Have you been drinking?"

"No, I've been doing some mother daughter bonding"

"Oh I'm sorry I missed it I love bonding"

"I'm sure we'll think of something" replies Jane

 

She leans forward then pulls out a DVD.

 

"I got us a movie"

"Oh"

 

Jane smiles and kisses her for real this time.

 

"And you cooked...because I forgot to book a restaurant didn't I, I'm sorry"

"It's ok...what happened with your mum?"

"Oh, she...(sighs)...met someone" replies Jane

"Well, that's a good thing. Don't you want her to be happy?" 

"Yes, but"

"But what"

"I don't know maybe it's the cop in me, I m just a little suspicious of this guy"

"The guy you've never met" replies Maura

"You think he's younger?...he wouldn't be older"

 

Maura laughs.

 

"Ok, put the movie on"

"No I want to have a shower first" replies Jane

"Make it quick the foods nearly ready"

 

Next morning.

Maura walks in to the kitchen Angela and Jane are already there.

 

"How come you two come down at different times don't you wake up at the same time?" asks Angela

"She takes longer to get ready...not that I'm complaining"

 

Maura smiles and nods.

 

"Don't change the subject"

"What subject?" replies Angela

"Who's JoAnne?"

"She's the daughter of the guy I've been seeing, happy"

"Yes , why the secrecy"

"Janey, I love you but you are so nosey"

 

Maura giggles.

 

"Not helping"

"Sorry" replies Maura

 

Angela leaves

 

"Don't"

"Don't what?" asks Jane

"You have that 'maybe I should have her followed' look on your face"

"I would never"   


	10. Tragedy

"Well they can't turn away a friend of the museum"

"So, we just go there and snoop" replies Jane

"I'm just taking you to see some art"

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I hate to be that girl but what am I going to wear?"

"We can go shopping" replies Maura

 

2 hours later.

 

"What do you think?"

"I think you look sexy" replies Maura

"Ok, you can't say that with every dress"

"I can if its true"

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"Ok, the second one"

 

Jane goes back into the dressing room and comes back out with a dress in her hand.

 

"Could you ring this up, please"

"Sure, will you be paying by cash or card" 

"Card" replies Maura

"No, Maura I can't ask you to do that"

"You didn't ask" replies Maura

"It's too much"

"It's a gift"

 

2 days later.

 

"Ok, I'll go to this spa thing if you come to a Patriots game with me"

"That doesn't sound like a fair trade" replies Maura

 

They get to Korsak.

 

"Hey" greets Jane

"Jane, can I have a word"

"Sure"

 

Jane and Korsak walk away.

 

"Ok, what's going on and why do you need two medical examiners for one scene"

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"Babe, I'm so sorry...its Susie"

"What"

 

2 weeks later.

Maura wakes but doesn't open her eyes.

 

"Stop it"

"Stop what?" 

"Jane I can feel your eyes on me"

 

Maura opens her eyes.

 

"Maybe I just like watching my girlfriend sleep...you can relate to that"

"Jane I'm ok"

"I know" replies Jane

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"You lost a friend, too"

"Yea, but you were closer to her"

"Still" replies Maura

 

Jane lays down on the bed and interwines her fingers with Maura's.

 

"6th of October 2008"

"What's that?"

"The day I meet her"

"Oh, I don't think I've heard this story"

"Well, the guy before you..."

"Dr Marrow" asks Maura

"Yea, he didn't like me to watch his autopsy...He said "You do your job I'll do mine. I don't need a audience,thank you"

 

 

Maura smiles.

"Didn't stop me trying, through. I had this really difficult case. Serial killer, anyway the bodies kept coming. So I thought if I watched him work I could get a feel of who this guy was. You know you can only tell so much much from a piece of paper"

"Makes sence" replies Maura

"He was having none of it. So I went down there"

"Of course"

"I had this whole speech planned out about how the BPD is a team and we all need to do our part to get the bad guy. You know, let's work together together on this, that sort of thing"

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"asked Maura

"Susie just convinced him to let me watch this once.

"That was good of her."

"Yea, I asked her why. She said I've heard a lot about you, you're a good Detective"

"She was right about that"

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I should probably go home at some point"

"Why don't you just mo...you can't go home now anyway it's Sunday"

"Still I feel like I haven't been there in a year"

"Ok" replies Maura

"I didn't mean now"

"Right"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course...come on let me make you breakfast"

 

30 minutes later.

Maura hands over a plate

 

"Thanks" 

 

Jane takes a bite

 

"Mmmum you are so good to me."

 

Maura's phone rings

 

'Hello'

'Maura Isles'

'Yes who is this?'

'This is Angela's cousin Carlo'

'Oh hi...Angela's not here do you want to speak to Jane?'

'Um...no I'm actually on a pay phone and my money is about to run out. My phone...uh...broke'

'I'm sorry to hear that'

Jane mouths 'who is it'

'Can you just let them know that I'm in the area so I'll be coming to visit.'

'Sure'

'Ok bye'

'Bye'

 

Maura puts the phone down.

 

"That was Angela's cousins Carlo"

"Carlo?"

"Yes" replies Maura

"What did he want?"

"He said he was in the area so his coming over to see Angela"

"What...no no this is not good."

"Um...what did I miss? Do you not like him or something."

"I like him fine it's...listen it's a long story. Call him back"

"And say what?"

"That's a good question...um..."

"I can't call him back anyway he said his phone broke"

"Of course he did"


	11. Dr Arthur Isles

A week later.

 

"I missed you last night" Maura says

 

Jane gives Maura a quick kiss on the lips.

 

"Where's my mum?"

 

Maura points to the guest house.

 

"What's that?"

"What?" replies Jane

 

Maura pulls something off Jane's jacket.

 

"Oh, it comes from my couch"

 

Maura looks at her.

 

"It has a hole in it"

"Since when?" asks Maura

"Since...um...Jo left...what you got to eat"

 

Jane opens the fridge.

 

"Wait a minute, I'm over your place all the time. How come I've never noticed it"

 

Jane sighs.

 

"Because I cover it with duck tape"

"Duck tape?"

"And a pillow" replies Jane

 

Angela walks in.

 

"Did you know about this?" Maura asks Angela

"About what?"

"My couch" replies Jane

"Jane..."

"No" Jane cuts her off

"You don't even know what I was going to say" replies Maura

"I appriciate it but, you're not buying me a new couch"

"Why not?"

"Because it's too much"

"Babe, you're birthday is coming up. Let me give it to you as a gift"

 

Jane shakes her head and both cell phones ring.

 

'Rizzoli...I'll be right there'

 

'Isles...on my way'

 

Jane walks out the door.

 

"Angela, swatches"

"But, Jane said no"

"She doesn't mean it" Maura replies

 

The next morning

Maura drives her and Jane to work.

 

"So...I was thinking"

'If this is about couch colours, I swear to god"

"Uh...no" replies Maura

"Babe, I love you and I appriciate it...no new couches"

"There's another option that would mean I wouldn't need to buy you a couch at all"  
"What's that?" asks Jane  
"Get rid of you're apartment"  
"Move in?"  
"It makes perfect sence" Maura replies

 

Jane's phone rings as they arrive at the station.

 

"Maura..."

 

Jane's phone rings again.

Jane looks at her phone then at Maura.

 

"It's alright get it, it might be important"

 

Jane answers her phone.

 

'Jane'

'Yea' replies Jane

'Dr Foyle's body was found this morning'

'What?' replies Jane

'Is Doctor Isles with you?' asks Korsak

'Yea, she's right here'

'I'm sending you the address'

'Ok, we're on our way'

 

Jane puts the phone down.

 

"What's going on?" asks Maura

"Dr Foyle's dead"

"Oh my God"

 

12 hours later.

 

"About you're couch"

"I thought we decide we weren't going to buy me a new couch"

"I didn't, it's the same one" replies Maura

"What did you do?"

"Look this way we're both happy...I love you so please just except my gift"

"Thank you...I love you too"

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura on the lips.

Jane's phone rings.

 

Jane and Maura continue.

Jane's phone rings again.

 

"Jane" Korsak says

 

Korsak clears his throat loudly.

 

"You gonna get that"

"Right" Jane replies

 

'Hello'

'Detective Rizzoli'

'Yes'

'I'm sorry to tell you this but you're apartment is on fire'

'What?' Jane laughs

'Not a joke'

'Oh...I'm on my way'

 

Jane puts the phone down.

 

"I have to go. My apartment buildings on fire"

 

Jane leaves.

 

"Did she just say her apartment buildings on fire?"

 

Maura nods.

 

Both Maura and Korsak leave together. They bump into Angela and Frankie in the lobby. 

They all arrive at Jane's apartment 20 minutes later.

 

"Jane...Oh sweetie I'm so sorry"

"What did the fire guys say?" asks Frankie

"Every thing's gone"

 

Silence.

 

"I know it may seam like I planned this but I had nothing to do with it I swear"

 

Jane smiles and takes Maura's hand

 

"Maybe this is a sign" replies Jane

"For..." asks Angela

"We talked about moving in together"

"You sure?" Maura replies

 

Jane nods.

 

"I just don't want you to think I'm doing it because I have nowhere else to go"  
"But you don't" replies Frankie

Jane looks at him

"Sorry"  
"Never crossed my mind" replies Maura

 

The next morning.

 

"Morning"

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

"Morning to you"

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful"

"You told me that last week" replies Maura

"Doesn't stop it being true"

 

Maura's phone rings.

Maura looks at her phone then puts it on the bedside table without answering it.

 

"Who's that?" asks Jane

"No one"

 

The phone rings again.

Maura doesn't answer it.

 

"Who are you avoiding?"

"It's not important" replies Maura

 

Phone rings a third time.

Jane looks at the caller ID.

 

"Who's AI?"

 

Maura sighs.

 

"My father"

"Arthur?" asks Jane

 

Maura nods.

 

"What does he want?"

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"So maybe you should answer it and find out"

 

Maura gets up.

 

"I'm going to have a shower"

 

2 hours later.

Jane joins Maura in the kitchen.

 

"Eggs scrambled or fried?"

"Fried"

 

Maura turns her back to Jane.

3 minutes pass.

 

"Babe, I..."

 

Maura turns to Jane putting a plate of food in front of her.

 

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you...need to talk"

 

Maura smiles. 

 

"Thank you"

 

2 days later.

The doorbell rings at Maura's place.

 

"Who can that be?"

"Uh..."

"What did you do?" asks Maura

"I...I invited you're father to dinner"

"What...did you call him"

"No, I texted him...from your phone" replied Jane

"pretending to me"

"I just thought you two could talk"

"It's not that simple" replies Maura

"It's a start"

 

Jane takes hold of both Maura's hands.

 

"Babe,I hate seeing you like this...I don't know what happened between you two...this is a bad idea, I'm sorry"

"No, it's a nice gesture"

 

Maura sighs.

 

"Open the door"

"You sure?"

"Yea, quick before I change my mind" replies Maura

 

Jane opens the door.

 

"Dr Isles"

"I was just about to leave. Thought it might be a mistake"

"Come in...I'm Jane"

"Nice to meet you" Arthur replies steping into the house.

 

"Dad"

"Maura, you look well"

"You too, I'm glad you could come" Maura replies

 

Silence.

 

"I hope you're a fan of lamb" says Jane

"Sounds good"

"Great, make yourself comfortable dinner shouldn't be long"

"Do you want a drink?" asks Maura

"Just water, thanks"

"Coming up"

 

Maura joins Jane in the kitchen.

 

"So far so good...what"

"This is why you offered to cook tonight"

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Thank you"

"You might regret saying that, the nights not over yet" replies Jane

"I don't care"

 

Maura leans forward kissing Jane. 

 

"Uh..."

 

Arthur is standing at the counter.

 

"I was looking for your bathroom"

 

Jane points in the direction of the toilet.


	12. Changes

Maura goes to the spear room. Jane turns off the cooker and follows Maura.

 

"Your dad doesn't know your gay, does he?"

"He knows, he's actually the first person I told"

"So he reacted badly" asks Jane

"You could say that"

 

Maura sits on the bed.

 

"He...was my best friend...for 15 years. Then...I mean I thought maybe he might not understand but no matter what he'd except me"

"Ok, I'm going to skip past the fact that you said your dad was your best friend"

"Jane, I didn't have any friends remember. He used to take me to lectures and he'd call from whereever and we'd talk...for hours. He was my hero"

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"What happened?" asks Jane

"We had a massive fight. He said some stuff...you know the usual 'No daughter of mine...blah, blah, blah' and a few names were thrown into the mix"

"Maur, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have interfered"

"Don't apologize, I love that you did this. It's why I love you so much...because you care"

"Do you want me to get rid of him" asks Jane

"Maybe...let me talk to him first though"

"Ok" replies Jane

 

Maura goes back to the kitchen. Arthur is sitting in the living room.

 

"Dad"

"Maura..."

"Before you ask, yes Jane is my girlfriend"

"Well, I kinda figured that"

 

Silence.

 

"She's the one who sent me the text, right"

 

Maura nods.

 

"So, you didn't know I was coming"

"Nope" replies Maura

"Do you regrett letting me in"

"Depends what you say next"

 

Arthur pulls a coin out of his pocket and hands it to Maura.

She turns if over in her hand sitting in the space next to him.

 

"3 months sober" she reads

"I lost my practice"

"What...when"

"About 2 years ago" replies Arthur

"Why didn't mom tell me"

"I told her not to"

"Why?" asks Maura

"I was embarased"

"What happened?"

"One guess" replies Arthur

"Oh, dad"

"That's not really important, what's important is the real reason I came here"

"Which is?" asks Maura

"Maura, I'm so sorry...what I said. I didn't mean any of it...I'm not going to blame it on the booze or try to make an excuse. I said it and I 100 percent regrett it.

 

Silence.

 

"Maybe you can't forget but can you find it your heart to forgive me"

 

Maura stands embrasing her dad in a hug.

 

"Of course I can"

"I missed you" says Arthur

"I missed you, too"

 

Jane comes out of the spear room.

 

"Is it safe, yet"

"Come in" replies Maura

 

Maura walks over to Jane kissing her on the cheek.

 

"It's not like you weren't listening"

"Only for that last bit...so everything is ok?"

"Everythings fine"

"Then I'll start dishing up...Dr Isles...hungry?"

"Starving...and please call me Arthur" replies Arthur

 

3 days later.

 

"What did they say about the fire?"

"I was told faulty wiring" replies Jane

"What you don't believe that"

"I don't know it just seams a bit...I've lived there for a long time. Now all of a sudden something is wrong with the wiring"

"Well, it can happen. It's not unusual for older buildings"

"Yea, I guess...what do I know I'm not an expect.

 

4 weeks later.

 

"Wait, you're letting them go to LA...we're not gong to see them for weeks"

"We're profesionals" replies Maura

"This is so unfair"

 

Frankie leaves.

 

"This should be fun"

"Why?" replies Jane

"LA is a very romantic city"

"It's full of actors...or wanna be actors"

"Only in the movies" replies Maura

"If you say so" 

"Alright I should get back to work"

 

Maura gives Jane a quick kiss and heads for the elevator.

The second the elevator doors close Korsak turns to Jane.

 

"Let's see it"

 

Jane pulls out a red box from her desk draw.

 

"Wow"

"It is soooo hard shopping for engagement rings"

"Tell me about it. I've done it three times, It got harder everytime"

"This is a popular one, according to the woman in the shop"

"It's beautiful, I'm sure she'll love it"

"I hope so"

 

4 days later.

 

"I guess we'll be heading home now that the case is over"

"Yes, but I booked us a table at Bestia before we go"

"Wow, how did you manage that?"

"I'm not giving away my secrets" replies Jane

"What's the special occasion?"

"Can't a girl just take her girlfriend out to dinner"

"Yes she can"

 

Maura kisses Jane.

 

"I need to make reservations at 5 star resturants more often if this is my reward"

 

Maura kisses Jane again. A few seconds later Jane pulls away and stands up.

 

"Where you going?"

"I need to pee but, don't worry I'll be right back"

 

Jane comes back 5 minutes later.

Maura has Jane's phone in her hand.

 

"Where were we?"

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

 

Maura hands over the phone.

 

"Right now...Maur, it's not a big deal"

"Not a big deal?...this says the fire wasn't an accident"

"It's probably just kids" replies Jane

"I guess kids hacked into your accounts, too"

 

Jane sighs sitting on the bed beside Maura.

 

"I was going to tell you about that when we got home, I swear. I just didn't want to worry you"

 

Maura takes Jane's hand.

 

"We need to go home...now"

"What about are plans"

"I think I've lost my appletite"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you"

"Please" replies Maura

 

Jane nods.

 

"Ok" 

 

 

 


	13. Danger.

Jane and Maura walk into the dirty robber 7 hours later.

 

"Hey, what you two doing here" 

"We got an early flight" replies Jane

"Drink?" Korsak asks Maura

"Yes...please" 

"I'll give you a hand" 

 

Jane follows Korsak to the bar.

 

"I take it you haven't asked her yet"

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"What happened?"

"I love you Korsak but you have the worst timing" replies Jane

 

Korsak looks at her confused.

 

"You can't expect to text that and not have my girlfriend worry"

"What text?"

"Don't try and deny it..." replies Jane

 

Jane pulls out her phone.

 

"That's not you?"

"No"

"Oh, so we don't have anything to worry about" asks Jane

"No, everything in it is true, I just didn't send it"

"Then who did"

 

Korsak shrugs.

Jane and Korsak both look over at the table. They thank the barman for their drinks and head back to the table.

Jane and Korsak stand there looking at Frankie.

 

"Is everything OK? asks Maura

 

Jane and Korsak continue looking at Frankie.

 

"Fine, I sent it"

"Why did you use Korsak's phone?"

"Sorry, I know you said not to, but Jane would want to know" replies Frankie

"You should have spoke to me first"

 

Jane sits next to Maura.

 

"How can you be so sure?"

"There's evidence." replies Frankie

"What evidence?"

"Nina found some hidden footage." 

 

"There's video?" replies Jane

 

Frankie nods. 

Jane takes Maura's hand. 

 

2 weeks later at Maura's house.

Jane wakes.

 

Maura is asleep beside her.

 

A man has a gun pointed to Maura's head 

 

"Don't move."

 

Jane moves her eyes to the nightstand. As she does she notices another man standing her side of the bed a gun pointed towards her.

 

 

"Looking for this?" replies the man

 

The man pulls out a gun.

He pulls Maura up to sitting position and puts her on his shoulder.

 

"What did you do to her?."

"Don't worry she's still alive, for now. Don't do anything stupid or I will make it permanent."

 

Jane puts her hands up.

 

"Please don't hurt her."

 

The two men laugh.

 

"I wish I could take a picture, right now."

"Who are you?" replies Jane

"Nice try, if you're as good a detective as you think you are you're figure it out."

 

The man leaves with Maura.

Jane tries to get to her feet.

The second man cocks his gun.

 

"Move again and I shot you."

 

Jane's phone rings.

 

"If I don't answer it they'll come over."

"Move again and you dead."

 

An hour later.

Frankie and Korsak arrive at Maura's place.

 

"I really hope we're not walking in on anything" 

"There's a stalker on the lose and we haven't heard from Jane in an hour, it's not like her." replies Frankie

"It's open."

 

Frankie and Korsak enter guns drawn.

They hear shouting from upstairs.

 

"Where is she?"

 

Frankie burst through the door pulling Jane off the man.

Jane breathing hard and face soaked with tears, Frankie takes her hand.

 

"They took Maura."

"We'll get her back."

 

Meanwhile in a warehouse somewhere.

Maura is bound to a chair, her legs and feet tied with rope.

 

"Wakey wakey."

"What am I doing here?"

"Blame your girlfriend."

"You're the one that set her house on fire."

"Bingo, You're not just a pretty face Dr Isles." replies the man

"Why?"

"It's her turn to suffer. She took everything I love from me, so I took everything she loves from her."

"Who are you?"

 

 

At the station

Jane is sat at her desk looking through some files.

 

"This is ridiculous, trying to find someone I may have pissed off in the past. Maura needs us now."

 

A tech guy walks in.

 

"Sorry...we found a thumb print on the door handle."

 

The tech guy hands over the folder in his hand.

 

"Came back to a Gerald Ryder."

"Thank you." replies Jane

 

The tech guy nods and leaves.

 

"Do you recognize him?"

"No...but the name sounds familiar...Ryder..."

 

Jane pulls out a folder from the bottom of the pile.

 

"Got it, Andrea Kelly Ryder. I was a rookie, 6 month long investigation and I ended up shooting the killer, her husband Thomas."

"And you think this guy is related to her, it's a long shot."

"She had newborn baby at the time...Gerry."

"You think it's the same guy." replies Korsak

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"He'd be around the same age."

 

13 hours later.

Jane and Korsak burst though the door. 

Gerry runs out the back door.

 

"Maura."

"Jane, I'm OK." replies Maura

"Did he..."

"He didn't touch me." replies Maura

"Jane I got her."

"Go." replies Maura

 

Jane finds Gerry on the roof.

 

"Don't come any closer or I'll jump."

 

Jane puts her gun back in it's holster.

 

"Ok...Gerry...can I call you Gerry."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have grown up in foster care."

"You're anger towards me is miss placed. if you want to blame someone for your mum's death, blame your dad."

"The cops make up stories."

"It's all true I wouldn't lie to you, not now. He beat her for the umpteenth time, only he beat her to death. He ran and when I caught him he pointed a gun at me. I had no choose but to shoot him, it was me or him."

 

Gerry puts his head in his hands and balls his eyes out.

 

"Gerry why don't you come away from the edge."

"I can't go to prison." replies Gerry

 

Gerry jumps off.

Jane runs to the edge catching Gerry by the arm.

 

"Let me go."

"No, I can pull you up." replies Jane

"I'm sorry, I wanted so much for it not to be true."

 

Gerry slips out of Jane's grip.

 

"Nooooo."

 

Jane looks away as Gerry lands on the floor below.

 

"Wait."

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

"Did he hurt you?"

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

"Well you don't have to worry about him, he's dead."

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

The paramedic clears her throat behind them.

 

"You should get to the hospital...I'm going to sort stuff out here, then I'll be at the hospital."

 

Maura nods.

Jane kisses Maura again.

 

"I love you."

"I love you, too." replies Maura

 

Jane brushes Maura hand as they they load her into the ambulance.

 

"I'm right behind you."

 

3 hours later.

Jane walks into the Maura's room a bunch of flowers in her hand.

Angela is sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Jane kisses Maura.

 

"What did the Doctor say."

"I'm fine, she's sending me home today."

 

no answer. 

 

"That's a good thing, Jane." replies Maura

"I've been caring this around in my pocket for months trying to think of the right time, I wanted it to be special."

"Jane, wha..."

"I realise that with what we do, every day is different." 

"Oh my God." Angela replies behind them

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"Sorry."

"I know it's a cliche, but you are literary the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 

Jane pulls out a small red box.

 

"Yes."

"Ok, but let me ask you first."

"Sorry." replies Maura

"Will you marry me?"

"Absolutely."

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you were planing on asking Maura to marry you."

"I don't know...I..."

"Oh my God have to call Noni."

"That's why." replies Jane

 

Angela stops the phone inches from her face.

 

"Go ahead." replies Jane

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a working title I'm not sure I'm going to keep it.  
> But then again I have said that before and it ends up staying.
> 
> Update: Title stays


End file.
